The present invention relates to a charger for a rechargeable battery pack of a power tool, having a housing with vent openings and a printed circuit board inside the housing which carries electrical components, the printed circuit board being disposed substantially parallel to a closed housing bottom.
Such chargers are known, and the problem of adequate cooling of the electrical components inside the housing arises again and again. If cooling is inadequate, in the case of a malfunction overheating can occur to such an extent that the soldered connections of the components on the printed circuit board become soft and even melt, which make the unit nonfunctional. With the RC-universal charger made by ATLAS/COPCO, it has already been proposed that ventilation slits be provided extending substantially over the entire height of two side walls of the housing. However, it has been found that this provision cannot assure satisfactory cooling.